Flame Demon Prince chapter 2
by Blaze Dragon Emperor
Summary: After Igneel left Natsu he was wandering in the jungle when a fire demon queen came and took him under her as her student and foster son she unsealed some of his etherious power. Summary kind suck I know. A smarter, stronger & cool Natsu will be introduced.


Flame Demon Prince

Chapter 2

Summary: After Igneel left Natsu he was wandering in the jungle when a fire demon queen came and took him under her as her student and foster son she unsealed some of his etherious power. Summary kind suck I know. A smarter, stronger & cool Natsu will be introduced.

All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except this story.

 **CHAPTER 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail**

"Wow! So this is Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked to Natsu in awe they were in front of Fairy Tail's main gate "Yep this is it our home isn't that right Happy?" Natsu asked Happy in which he replied by "Aye" "So what are waiting for? Let's go" Natsu said to Lucy as he and Happy wnt to the guild's main gate "Yeah coming" she replied "Before we go Lucy I want you to know that this guild can freak you out so be mentally prepared" Natsu warns Lucy "OK" she said in return being a little nervous "WE ARE BACK YOU GUYS!" Happy shouted to the whole guild when Natsu open the gate "Hey look Natsu and Happy are back" some guys said to each other "And he brought a hot girl with him" a man looking in his late 30's said while smoking a cigar "So Natsu I heard that you blew up whol- HAAAA"a guy with big teeth was about to complete his sentence when he was attacked by a fire coating fist and was sent flying away by Natsu "Never told me anything regarding Igneel based on rumors got it?" he said to him and he weakly nodded his head "But because of that I was able to stop a criminal from selling a lot of girls so thanks" Natsu said to him.

But what Natsu didn't notice that when he attacked him his body crashed with other mages and soon after a brawl broke out everyone trying to kick each other's ass in the crowed Lucy saw a boy around her age with orange hair and glasses with few girl around him she recognized that boy as Loke a famous flirt of Fairy Tail she took out her book which has the names and pictures of her possible future boyfriend and she crosses his name on it "So flame brain has come huh?" a boy with black hair and only wearing his shorts came and Lucy freaked by seeing him half naked (A/N: No need to tell you guys who is him) "Gray your clothes" a brown haired girl sitting at the bar wearing blue top and brown shorts drinking a large barrel of alcohol said to now boy named Gray "When did that happen?" he asked himself in shock "So we have a new member huh Natsu?" Lucy heard a beautiful voice of a girl and saw a girl at the which she recognized as Mirajane from the magazines while she was talking to Natsu with another girl which she taught would be her younger sister(A/N; Yeah guys Lisanna didn't die in this story she was saved by Natsu but that story is for another time) "Yep M.J this is Lucy a new recruit to the guild" Natsu told them as he gestured towards Lucy "Mirajne in the flesh" she said having stars in her eyes "Please call me Mira everyone says excepts Natsu he like to call me M.J for some reason" "And hi I am Lisanna Mira's younger sister' Lisanna greeted " hi" Lucy said in return "Natsu come and fight me" Gray said Natsu "I can your ass any time Gray but PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHS ON!" Natsu yelled at gray and he run to find his clothes again. While watching the brawl Lucy asked Mirajene that "Shouldn't we try to stop them?" "Nah it is better this way the guild is lively" she replied with her angelic smile Lisanna and Lucy both sweat dropped at that suddenly a bottle came in and hit Mira in the head "Who did that?" Natsu asked getting worried watching Mira while Lisanna and Lucy were trying their best to wake her up "RENTARO!" Natsu called a boy named Rentaro Satami he his around Gray's age black and silver hair his clothes consists on long black boots gray baggy pants black half sleeve t-shirt and a long black sleeveless blazer with a black katana on his back his whitish blue Fairy Tail is on his right bicep just like Natsu mark he is a A-class ranked wizard strong as Gray and a very good friend to Natsu and Gray his ability is Kendo style martial arts technique enchantment user super human strength, speed, reflexes, healing abilities, super strong senses equals to a dragon slayer and and swordsmanship he ran to Natsu and begun to heal Mira "It is not manly to fight like that" a muscular white haired man said I wonder who this man is? "Shut up Elfman" Natsu said to now named Elfman and kicked him in the gut and he was sent flying towards now surprisingly fully clothed Gray "OK that's it" Gray said as he brought his fist to yhe palm of his other hand and a magic circle appear "Now that's manly" the "man" said as his right arm starting to transform "Excuse me ladies I need fight so I can protect you" Loke said as he got up and his rings started to get bright and a magic circle appears "Can't a woman can drink in peace" the brown haired girl from before said as she also got up brought some cards and they started to glow and another magic circle appear on her cards "Guess I have no choice" Natsu said as he got up and ablaze his fist when " **WHAT DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU ARE DOING?** " a giant came and started to beat the crap out of some of the guild members "A MONSTER!" Lucy yelled in a very scared in tone "Oh hey master when did you come back?" Mira asked the giant "HE IS THE MASTER?" Lucy asked/yelled "Yep that is the master of our guild Makarov how you doing gramps?" Natsu asked him " **Oh Natsu so you came back huh and** what's this a new member" the giant shrunk down into a tiny old man "He is tiny" said Lucy "Don't let his small size fool you Lucy he is strong as a real monster may be more" Natsu replied to her "So what's your name young lady?" Makarov asked Lucy "Lucy sir" she answers "Oh my child there is no need for formalities everyone here calls me master or gramps and I like that" Makarov said to her "Mira get her a guild mark" he said to Mira and she replied with "OK" after Lucy got her guild mark(A/N: You all know how she got it in which color and where) she went to Natsu to show him after that they had some conversations when Natsu heard a child cry at their master they turn to see it was one guild's member Macao's child Romeo asking their master to find his father because he gone for more than days he should have "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" he scream at Makarov and ran outside the guild crying Natsu stood up from his seat and went after Romeo with Happy along with him with a serious face "Natsu what happened?" Lucy asked but he didn't give a reply "He saw himself inside Romeo" she heard a girl's voice Lucy turn to see Mira and Lisanna were standing there with sad smiles on their faces "What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked them "You see Natsu never knew who his real parents are he was raised by a dragon named Igneel and when he gone missing a demon queen took him under" Lisanna told lucy "So he really was…raised by a…dragon and d-demon?" Lucy was shocked "Yes while he did have foster parents he don't know nothing about his real ones who they are why the left him so seeing Romeo like that" "I got it" Lucy said "How about I go with him?" she asked them and they agreed when she got outside she saw Natsu had his hand on Romeo's head and he had stop crying she went after them

FEW HOURS LATER AT MOUNT HAKOBE:

"It's freezing in here she said trembling" a spirit look like a grandfather clock called by Lucy in icy temperature of Mt. Hakobe said to Natsu and Happy as they were searching for Romeo's father Macao "We didn't told you to come you came on your own" Happy told her "Well how do we find him Natsu?" Happy asked his adoptive father "He came here to finish those vulcans so whenever they are he might be there so we have to find one and that one will take us there" he told him "How we can find one?"Happy asked again "Simple we will ask that one" Natsu pointed his index finger up high and they saw a vulcan was coming towards them with a perverted smile on his face ''How did he got here? She asked in horror" the clock spirit said to them "Because he smelled a girl here" Natsu said with an evil smile on his face "HE WANTS ME! She screamed in fear" the clock spirit told them again "Yeah apparently they are big perverts so they always go for the girls especially when a equally perverted man is being taken over by them WAKE UP MACAO!" Natsu punched the Vulcan in the gut he fainted and starting to change into a man it was revealed that it was indeed Macao after some time they found a cave where they laid him down and began to wait for him wake up and when he woke up he told them that he had beaten 19 of them but 20th one got him after that he started crying that he is not a good father who could make his son proud but after some "tough love" lesson from Natsu he realizes what's important and they all went to Fairy Tail Romeo was happy to see his father again alive and well "Hey Romeo if your friends teased you again then asked them that can their old man can defeat 19 monsters on their own? Well my certainly can" He told his son "Yeah sure" Romeo replied with a happy face then he turned to see Natsu and yelled "THANK YOU NATSU" and thought that he will became just like him

WO WO WO WO CHAPTER 2 ALSO COMPLETE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK

And thanks to all those who liked it especially THE GUY THAT DOES STUFF HUNDRED and Ddraig True Emperor9

Signing out


End file.
